<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Patch Up Our Girl by averytree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195520">[Podfic] Patch Up Our Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/averytree/pseuds/averytree'>averytree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Cover Art Welcome, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/averytree/pseuds/averytree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity's hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaylee Frye &amp; River Tam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Patch Up Our Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312131">Patch up our girl</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke">Mierke</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to Mierke for having <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic">Blanket Permission</a> and thank you as always to <a href="https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206">Paraka</a> for hosting &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <audio></audio><p><a href="https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Firefly-%20Patch%20Up%20Our%20Girl.mp3">MP3</a>  |  <b>Size:</b> 3.81 MB</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>